1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a headset, more specifically to a headset for electronic stethoscope providing for adjustment of the pressure applied to the ears of the user by the ear tips.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art methods have been used to apply with sufficient pressure the ear tips of a stethoscope to the ears of the user. One method consists of interconnecting the lower ends of the two elongate ear pieces through a spring element which is deformed and tensioned when the ear pieces are spread apart to apply the ear tips to the user's ears. The ear pieces tend to return to their original position to thereby hold the ear tips on the user's ears.
A drawback of this prior art method is that the level of pressure applied to the ears by the ear tips is not adjustable whereby insufficient or excessive pressure may be produced. For example, excessive pressure is detrimental to the user's comfort and can even lead to tissue damage under prolonged use.
Other prior art methods have been proposed to adjust the pressure applied to the user's ears by the ear tips. However, these methods are generally complex, costly and/or difficult to implement and use. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,124 granted to Wilson, deceased et al. on Jul. 17, 1973.